inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Tormented
Tormented is a Successor Chapter created of the remnants of many loyalists during the Horus Heresy, created during the Second Founding. Probably one of the only known examples of surviving loyalist offspring from traitor legions, it is also made up of members from loyal legions who were separated from their original legions when the Heresy began, a strange combination that has somehow continued it's survival to this day, but not without controversy. History When the Horus Heresy ended with Horus Lupercal being struck down and the Emperor of Mankind being interred on the Golden Throne, the Imperium of Man was in shambles, and still had to deal with xenos threats on all sides and the traitors who were fleeing into the Eye of Terror. When Primarch Roboute Guilliman implemented the Codex Astartes for Legions to be broken down into chapters, he had to take into account the leftover loyalist survivors from traitor legions and the scattered remnants of those from loyalist legions who's companies and battalions were all but destroyed. Under desperate need of new chapters to deal with the ever-growing and the new threat of Chaos bearing down on the Imperium, the codex-divergent Chapter called Tormented was created, it's name both a moniker and an adjective for those who survived the Heresy instead of dying with their brothers. Under the ever watchful eye of the newly-christened Inquisition and the Primarchs (before their eventual disappearance) this Chapter created 20 companies to separate the battle brothers into their respective former legion numbers, each eventually growing into varying sizes and essentially being mini-chapters in organization. Each were complemented with their own scouts, naval ships, headquarters unit with an overarching command set to watch over the entire chapter. However, it's creation and survival has always been viewed with heavy suspicion and for good reason. Any action that could be interpreted as heretical without Inquisitorial assistance and any viewpoint that could be traitorous will spell the end for this Chapter, no matter their deeds in battle or how many times they've proved their loyalty. Homeworld The homeworld, Repentance, is separated into 5 continents. Two are connect on the Eastern Hemisphere while the three others are connected in the Western Hemisphere. Each hemisphere holds a unique group of cultures separating itself apart from the others. While some are nomadic tribesmen that hold similar futures to the Mongols of Ancient Terra, others are barbaric seafarers, while another culture may be an artistic civilization with huge, standing armies and monuments built of interplanetary heroes. The names given in each of these cultures vary, anywhere from Asiatic names to names with Gaulish roots. These names are usually kept when they become Space Marines. Chapter Recruitment The Nameless recruit from their homeworld of Repentance, a fiery Death World similar to Nocturne. The people come from hardy, resolute clans who wage wars against the local wildlife and each other. Chosen by the combined efforts of Librarians, Chaplains and Apothecaries, the ones who are picked at either a young age or from watching them prove themselves in feats or battle. They are usually trained for several years in the arts of smithing, meditation, and ancient hand-to-hand combat. Becoming a neophyte occurs after, which includes years of rigorous physical and mental training, smithing, learning the arts and styles of war throughout history, and weapons training among other things before the implantation process to become a scout. Chapter Organization Order of Battle The Chapter follows the basic adherances to formations of the Codex Astartes, but varies in many different ways. The current company commanders and company order of battle of The Nameless Chapter in 999.M41 are as follows: Chapter Command: 'Sarok Nafyeh, Overlord of Repentance, Chapter Master of The Nameless. * 18 Honour Guard Astartes * 1 Sicaran Battle Tank (Modified) * 1,500 Chapter Serfs, 500 Sevitors '''Chapter Reclusiam: '''Ral Harosef, Speaker of the Flames (High Chaplain) * 10 Company Chaplains '''Chapter Armoury: '''Seloti Certus, "The Hand-Shaper," Blacksmith of the Forge (Master of the Forge) * 30 Techmarines * 100 Tech-Servitors * 60 Main Battle Tanks (multiple types) * 20 Predators (several variants) * 6 Vindicators and 7 Whirlwinds * 15 Land Raiders * 12 Gunships (2 Storm Eagles, 1 Fire Raptor, 6 Storm Talons, 3 Stormravens) * 22 Centurion warsuits * 18 Land Speeders (several variants) * Attack Bikes and Assualt Bikes (amount always fluctuating due to them being built, destroyed, and modified) '''Apothecarion: '''Melokilus Ceserfiv, Chief Apothecary * 11 Life Branders (Apothecaries) '''Librarius: '''Takron Ea'Mosul, Master Sage (Chief Librarian) * 6 Epistolaries- Caecus the Blind, * 10 Codiciers * 13 Lexicaniums * 7 Acolytes (Neophytes) '''Master of the Fleet: '''Lord Admiral Clifton Sprague, Astartes of The Nameless Chapter. * Gloriana Class Battleship ** ''Origins: The Truth ''is the Flagship for The Nameless Chapter, which was the same ship that rescued Chapter Master Bar'don and survivors from the barren wastelands of Istvaan V. * 10 Battle Barges ** ''One ** Sufferer ** Truth ** Sapience ** Humility ** Fear '' ** ''Courage ** Logic ** Order ** Resilience '' * 14 Strike Cruisers ** ''Alef ** Bet ** Gimel ** Dalet ** He ** Vav ** Zayin ** Het ** Tet ** Kaf ** Lamed ** Mem ** Nun ** Samekh * 40 Escorts (Rapid Strike Vessels) ** Nova Frigates *** North *** South *** East *** West ** Gladius Frigates *** Sins of Reuben *** Simeon's Rage *** Levi's Anger *** Lion of Judah *** Benjamin's Wolves *** Steadfast As Joseph *** Issachar *** Conquering Gadites *** Honour of Zebulun *** Dan's Idolatry *** Blessed Asher *** Naphtali Humbles **Rapid Strike Vessels (24) * 72 Thunderhawks '''1st (Veteran) Company, "Torches of Repentance" (Chapter colour helmets): * Captain Yehoshu'a Ephraim * Company Champion Kaleb * Chaplain Scaevola (Right arm gone) * Life Brander Eshmun * Standard Bearer Horatius (Based off of Horatius Cocles) * 200 Veterans (Terminator or Artificer Armour) * 2 Dreadnoughts 2nd (Battle) Company, "Walkers of the Path" (Red helmets): * Captain Cyrus * Company Champion Miyamoto * Chaplain Trajan * Life Brander * Standard Bearer * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads * 4 Dreadnoughts 3rd (Battle) Company, "Unbreakable Hunters" (Gold helmets): * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts 4th (Battle) Company, "Firebreathers" (White Helmets): * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 5th (Battle) Company, "The Adamantium Fists" (Steel-coloured Helmets): * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads * 4 Dreadnoughts 6th (Battle) Company, "Savage Talons" (Blue Helmets): * 4 Tactical Squads * 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Assault Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 7th (Reserve) Company, "The Bastions" (Orange Helmets): * 10 Tactical Squads * 5 Dreadnoughts 8th (Reserve) Company, "Rising Phoenixes" (Purple Helmets): * 10 Assault Squads 9th (Reserve) Company, "Terrors of the Void" (Brown Helmets): * 10 Devastator Squads * 6 Dreadnoughts 10th (Scout) Company, "The Future" (No helmets): * 10 Scout Squads Chapter Appearance The chapter is less prideful on it's heritage, focusing on a more reasonable approach when in conflict. In desert environments the chapter camoflauge's it's armor in shades of pink, brown and tan. In jungle and forest environments the color is painted in shades brownish-green and black, and on ice worlds the shading is white. However their ceremonial (and sometimes in-combat) color is simply black. Chapter Symbols Category:Space Marine Chapter